Jump start
by Amvmaster
Summary: One kidnapped writer! One impatient ROB! And the world of One Piece! Screw slow starts, JUMP START THIS STORY ALREADY! SI.
1. Chapter 1A

**Hello I'm Amvmaster after discussing this with a couple friends and decided to well pop this baby onto**

 **disclaimer is and as always will be I don't this shit, but I own the ROB my ideas and myself**

 **Now onto the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.1 Meeting Steve**

When Hamish said he didn't ever want to be in a situation that involved with a ROB(Random Omnipotent Being) one of said beings wanted to well… greet him, personally of course.

So in the dead of night while everyone inside this young man's home was sleeping. The ROB secretly plopped into existence, because, well he's a ROB. He can do whatever the fuck he wants with no question asked.

Unless the one asking the questions is of course his next prey, then well exceptions to the rule do imply in that case.

"Alright then let's move my new-Hmmmmm entertainment sounds more dignified than, well, my personal slave." the ROB mumbled to himself with a small shrug his shoulders, before grinning down to his oncoming prey.

"Now then let the games begin my little entertainment." the ROB said as he simply held up his hand and-

 _SNAP!_

-the ROB and his prey was gone from this very existence, but the ROB did plop himself and his entertainment in the middle of a pure white blank space.

And the ROB's prey was… well still sleeping.

"Ok kinda expected him to wake up but fine, let's do this the hard way." the ROB said moving his hand into his hoodies pocket and pulled out a air horn.

"Wake up." the ROB said pointing the air horn right at Hamish's face before pressing down.

 _FOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"What the fuck!" Hamish yelled in shock throwing his blanket off himself while his eyes shot wide open.

"Look who's awake, took you long enough." ROB said with a grin watching as Hamish blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking directly at the ROB who stood about 5'9 wore a red hoodie with the hood up shadowing the top portion of his face while he could clearly see hi cheeky grin on his face.

"What the-where-just, the fuck?" Hamish mumbled looking around as he all he could see was pure white nothingness and well this guy.

"Oi blank space to distracted idiot." ROB said catching Hamish attention as he looked up and blinked in more confusion. "Good got your attention, Sup you can call me Steve i'm from accounting." ROB said watching as Hamish's face contorted into a cringe.

"You are not Steve from accounting… I know Steve and you are not Steve." Hamish said catching the ROB by surprise but quickly turned his facial expression from one of surprise into one of amusement.

"Ah you are right, I'm not steve but _you_ on the other hand don't know a steve." ROB said as he crouched down and grinned at Hamish.

"True but I know your not Steve." Hamish said watching as the ROB gave a slight chuckle while he shook his head.

"Your right, but here's my counter argument." ROB said holding his hand up with a huge grin splitting his face.

 _SNAP!_

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hamish screamed as a portal suddenly opened up right under his form and he started falling.

"Your falling! Hahaha." the ROB said poking his head over the edge of the portal and watched Hamish descended into the new world he had just dropped him in. "This is going to be fucking fun."

 _ **Linebreak**_

Dropped, that is how Hamish would describe this entire event well it would be if he had the chance to.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yep he was still falling, his squinted as the rushing of oxygen basically slapping him the face the entire way through, usually he would enjoy this feeling but since he was falling at what he believed was to be at _least_ 15,000 ft if the ever present dark cloud was an ever present clue to this.

Then again the fact there was a storm cloud this large he was flying through was this big kinda made him have some immediate second thoughts.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Hamish shouted into the air as he felt his general equilibrium was thrown out of whack, his body flipped and spun every which way as he soon believed his life was at this point was going to end.

' _Holy shit, I'm going to die… I'm actually going to die. My life it felt so… unfulfilled. Like something was missing that I could never have. Oh shit my life is flashing before my eyes, that is literally the last thing I didn't want to see before I die. *Sigh* Why couldn't those flashes be the last hentai I watched?'_ Hamish thought as he looked down and saw an incoming ground.

"Well here we go, see ya world it's been fucking weird so let's never do this again." Hamish whispered closing his eyes while a single teardrop ran down his cheek and flew into the air while Hamish finally accepted his fate.

"Yeeeeeaaaah, I don't think so."

"Wait-what?"

 _SNAP!_

With another loud snap Hamish blinked and the rush of air pushing against his body disappeared, his eyes blinked open and he slowly felt the ground under him a cold semi wet ground, but ground nonetheless.

"What in the actual-"

"Now now now, don't finish that sentence there, twas my doing that you have survived." ROB said as Hamish looked up and found the ROB looking down and grinning at him. "Tell me how was the fall?" ROB asked watching as Hamish's semi confused face turned into one of rage as he pushed himself up off the ground, his body swayed but Hamish shook his head and glared at the guy.

"You son of a bitch, your a fucking ROB!" Hamish yelled pointing at well the ROB who just chuckled.

"What gave it away the fact i plopped you from your home or dropping you from about hmmm twenty thousand feet?" the ROB snarkily replied watching with a more amused looking face.

"All of it you prick! The fuck am I? What the fuck is going on? Or better yet why me!?" Hamish roared in anger as the ROB just chuckled.

"Well you are currently standing in the middle of a back alley in a certain place in a certain time, you are about to become my prime time entertainment in just a moment and well I heard from a certain source that you had well quite the fear of me or well us ROB's to be exact." the ROB said with a large grin as Hamish was about to say something else but stopped as he heard loud running footsteps running behind him.

"Oh looks like we are time, talk to you soon Mr entertainment TATA! Ahaha." the ROB said laughing as he faded away out of existence before Hamish's very eyes.

"...Son of mother fucking-!"

"There they are!"

"Get after them!"

"Run Chopper run!"

Hearing the sudden shout's Hamish turned and instantly found his eyes bulging as he saw a girl, a reindeer and a huge mob coming right at him.

"-Oh hell no!" Hamish yelled turning around and started sprinting off at his fastest pace while the girl and reindeer followed right behind him.

"Why are you running!?" Chopper questioned wondering why this random person started to run in front of them.

"I don't know why are you running!?" Hamish yelled back at the two.

"We're being chased by these shipwright who think we are trying to assassinate their mayor/boss!" Nami yelled out as Hamish's mind went blank as he somewhat realized where he was.

' _Holy mother fuck I'm in One piece… MOTHER FUCKER PUT ME IN ONE PIECE!'_ Hamish angrily thought as the ROB did indeed place him in the middle of One piece, the end of the water 7 arc to be exact.

"Why are you barefoot!?" Chopper yelled as Hamish looked down at his running feet and was indeed running in bare feet.

"I uh… my mom kicked me out to the curb!" Hamish yelled not really too sure if that excuse would hold anything to the two but well it was better than nothing.

"Really!?" Nami asked not really sure if she heard that right while Hamish looked unsure.

"No… Don't ask!" Hamish finally said as the 3 quickly turned a couple corner's hoping to dodge the mob that was after the three, technically two but the mob just assumed Hamish was a secret crew member and decided to chase him too.

After what seemed like a tiring eternity to the three they finally managed to lose the mob that was chasing them.

"*Phew* that was close." Chopper said falling to his rear while Nami nodded and looked over to their unofficial crewmate who was using the nearby building to hold him up.

"*Huff puff* I don't think i've run this much in my entire life." Hamish said to himself as he felt the light rain drops of in the coming storm come down.

"Looks like the storms coming allot sooner Nami." Chopper said as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah *sigh* wish we knew where the hell Luffy or Zoro was, those two idiots have gone and done it this time." Nami said to herself before looking over to hamish and narrowed her eyes at the guy.

He stood about 6'2 had kind of a wideish body and wore these grey cargo shorts and this thin green looking hoodie, his hair was short brown and he seemed to be quite mature looking well more mature looking than her captain that's for sure.

"Hey buddy, not to sound like that one person, but why are you out here, don't you know there's a storm coming?" Nami questioned as the guy turned around and the two crew members could see his lightly tanned face and his blue eyes while he had a bit of a goatee on his chin.

"Well…" Hamish feeling stumped more or less just looked away with a nervous look on his face as he didn't know what to say, usually he was on point with the lying back in his home but here he just felt more or less off with everything moving so fast.

Hell he didn't have the time to think just react, it was as if that dick of a ROB did this on purpose to try and make him not have a chance to think.

"Nami, he hasn't attacked us so let's not push on him so much." Chopper said being the more or less sound of reason to the orangette who just took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine… you can tell your story to our captain later, for now I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Nami said as she narrowed her eyes at Hamish as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, well I'm Chopper and this is Nami, what's your name?" Chopper asked in an enthusiastic way that made him sound absolutely adorable.

"Uh… Hamish, that's my name." Hamish said shaking his head as he felt everything was definitely moving so much faster than he intended.

"Come on we need to find Luffy." Chopper said as Hamish being the more or less better actor that he believed himself to be asked the silly question.

"Who's Luffy?"

 **Chapter 1.1 end**


	2. Chapter 1B

**Chapter 1.2 let the entertainment begin**

Hamish lightly jogged behind Chopper and Nami as they all started yelling into the air for Zoro or Luffy.

' _I guess I should make an effort to help I guess.'_ Hamish thought as he was not really sure he should, not because he knew they would find him it's just to most people that know him he could be very frankly loud and what they didn't know was that he could get louder, very much louder.

"Um can I try?" Hamish questioned as Nami and Chopper stopped and looked at him with a frown.

"Sure don't see why not." Nami said as Hamish nodded

"Ok quickly block your ears real quick." Hamish warned the two as they gave each other a skeptical look but seemed to shrug as they did what he said.

"Good *INHALES* **LUUUUUUUUUUUUFFY, ZOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOO!"** Hamish roared at the top of his lung as his voice boomed through the gale force winds taking his voice around water 7 and by no time the entrity of water 7 could hear Hamish's roar.

"...Wooooow that was so loud, even I could hear it with my ears plugged!" Chopper said in surprise as he watching Hamish smile.

"Thank's kinda trained myself to yell like that." Hamish said as it wasn't really true he was just an extremely loud person.

"You must some serious vocal cords to do that." Chopper said as Hamish smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah back to the matter at hand, we need to find Luffy and Zoro." Nami said reminding the two what they were doing.

"Damn this wind is picking up." Hamish muttered as he somewhat noticed how the wind went from gale force to straight up category 5 hurricane.

"It's Aqua Laguna, Chopper have you caught their scent?" Nami asked as Chopper simply shook his head.

"I can't, these wind's aren't helping my nose, all I can smell is salt." Chopper said causing Nami to frown as she sighed.

"...Why don't we for now head up to higher ground, we'll most likely get a better look from a birds eye view." Hamish quickly suggested as the two crewmates looked at each other before nodding.

"You're right, let's go and hey who knows maybe we'll see them." Nami said as the three nodded and ran off to go look for higher ground.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Meanwhile with the ROB

"Ohohoho looks like my entertainment has finally met up with his new playmates." The ROB said as he sat on a couch located in his blank space while a large wide screen TV sat showing Hamish running along with Nami and Chopper in some interesting angles.

"Oh man let's see hmm i wonder what will happen if we add a bit of ,ahem, natural resistance?" the ROB questioned as he held up a remote and pressed a seemingly random button.

"Now this should turn up those winds from a soft summer breeze into my personal tornado." the ROB said with a large grin while he watched with a savage like glee as the TV screen showed a tornado forming just outside the limits of water 7.

"When did storms include tornados!?" a familiar voice yelled out as the TV cut back to the three as they were now at a higher piece of ground while they watched the tornado make its way around the island itself.

"Hehehehe let the show just got more and more interesting." the ROB said with a large grin as he munched on a doritos corn chip.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Shit everyone inside now!" Hamish yelled as Chopper transformed into his large human form and smashed open a random barricaded door to a house.

Everyone quickly moved inside as Chopper quickly shut the door, everyone took a couple seconds to catch their collective breathes as the large raging storm went about outside.

"Holy shit that was close." Hamish mumbled in a tired fashion as he dropped to his knees as he felt beyond soaked in the rain and sweat.

"No kidding, why can't the damn grandline take a break." Nami rhetorically asked as she collapsed right next to Hamish.

"*Huff puff* Don't know *huff puff* don't care… Chopper you see any shoes or something for me, cause running in the rain is fun and all but when it's gale force winds and a pure storm, i'd like to at least keep my feet safe." Hamish said looking over to the large reindeer as he walked over holding onto a pair of old leather boots and socks.

"I found these don't know if they'll fit though." Chopper said handing Hamish the boots and socks.

While Hamish checked the boots Nami got up and moved over to the window, she watched as the tornado destroyed quite a bit of of the surrounding building structures.

"This tornado is not helping us find Luffy or Zoro." Nami said as shit looked over to the frowning face of a pretty worried looking Chopper.

"Well no use in sulking about then." Hamish said as took off his soaked hood and shook his drenched head before getting up and tying the drenched fabric around his waist while he tapped his feet on the ground testing the boots for a quick second. "We'll have continue looking."

Hamish walked over towards the same window and watched the tornado move away from the buildings.

"Let's move now before that thing comes back." Hamish said as the two nodded and quickly went back outside to the gale force winds.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Ok where the fuck are these two!?" Hamish yelled somewhat annoyed and pissed off. "Seriously we have a fucking tornado coming in and out of fucking nowhere and now we have a tsunami-"

"Aqua Laguna." Chopper jumped in and corrected.

"-Don't too pissed to correct myself! And to make things oooooooh so worse I'm drenched." Hamish said as he gestured to well his everything.

"Well where the hell are those two, we need to find them." Nami said with a frown as she was slowly losing hope in ever getting her crew member back.

"...*Sigh* sorry." Hamish quickly apologized as he rubbed his temples feeling more or less stupid, but it wasn't his fault he was literally dropped into this place with not even 5 minutes to get his bearings or his mind of straight, Honestly if he had about 5 minutes to himself to think he would be in a better state of mind to handle this… well everything.

"Not your fault we kinda dragged you into this." Chopper said with a kind smile as he looked up at Hamish.

"Weeeeelllllllll technically you didn't drag me anywhere, it was more like a 3rd dimension being that was bored and decided to fuck up my life in the most cruelest of ways." Hamish said watching as Chopper and Nami just stared at him blankly.

"...Forget I said anything." Hamish quickly said as the two crewmates slowly had a quick thought of ' _This is weird.'_.

"Well, let's keep going towards the top maybe if we're lucky Zoro and Luffy are already there." Chopper said positively.

"*Snort* yeah it would be a complete miracle if Zoro could actually ended up in the right place." Nami said with a small smirk on her face as everyone quickly made they're way towards the top of water 7.

 _ **Linebreak**_

'Well aren't you forward, hmmmm this was a good idea, most ROB would rather leave their little playthings to sit around and wait for the madness, wait for the entertainment, but me? Oooooh no siree I like my entertainment to be absolutely instantaneous and fun." the ROB monologuing to himself as he opened up a closet right next to his couch, his hands flying in and out pulling and pushing different objects out the way until he finally pulled out what he was looking for.

"So my lovely entertainment just you wait cause this little fun of ours is just beginning." ROB said as he grinned evilly towards the TV screen as it showed the three on the top of water 7.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"Hope Chopper will be fine in this." Hamish mumbled as he and Nami barely made it up to a higher level of water 7, as Chopper had caught onto a familiar scent and told the two to carry on without him..

"He will be, might not look like it to you but Chopper is one of the tough ones of the crew." Nami said while Hamish simply nodded knowing fully well that was very true in that aspect.

"Uh quick question, why aren't we being chased like before?" Hamish asked as he gestured to the surrounding people that he was pretty sure was chasing them down the streets.

"The mob before probably didn't get the message from their boss." Nami said as she walked around hoping to find any kind of clue of Luffy while Hamish just followed behind somewhat like a dead puppy.

"Huh… alright then." Hamish mumbled as he continued to follow Nami as she tried to look around.

' _Maybe I could finally use this time to finally collect my thoughts.'_ Hamish thought as he decided to walk near the edge and just sit down against.

"Nami you look around I'm going to take 10 alright?" Hamish called out as Nami stopped and gave him a small smile.

"Fine… thanks for helping us this far into it!" Nami said giving a small wave before walking off and leaving Hamish to finally regain his bearings.

' _Ok lets start from the beginning, I wake up into the white void and find out I've been kidnapped by a ROB, said ROB drops me into the middle of One piece not in the beginning of course cause that would be too easy.'_ Hamish first thought before he slowly rubbed his eyes and continued to think to himself.

' _So here I am in the middle of the ending to the Water 7 arc and now I am involved just as much to say I am most likely going to joining Enies Lobby because the ROB is going to probably throw me on that train before i even have the chance to even decline the offer to going along with them.'_ at the end of that thought Hamish let his head tilt up and stare at the black storm cloud while he continued to hear the gale force winds of the tornado moving on by.

"Well well well look who's taking a breather and here I thought you would have jumped at the chance to hang out with the nice piece of tail such as Nami." a voice popped up above Hamish.

"Oh i wonder who this is." Hamish said casually tilting his head up and giving a fairly cold look towards the ROB who had his signature grin on his face and was holding onto a… Surfboard?

"The fuck is with the board?" Hamish questioned with a confused face while the ROB simply just chuckled.

"Weeeeeell lets just say I can't exactly have my entertainment sitting around thinking to himself, so I decided well give you something to do before things really pick up." the ROB said as he casually tossed the board to Hamish who barely just caught it.

"What in the hell are you talking about." Hamish demanded as he tried to stand up but failed to as the wind more or lees caught the board and he had to quickly sit back down before he was flung off into the air.

"Simple you are going to surf… that." the ROB said pointing out towards the very large wave that in coming while Hamish simply looked at him with a bug eyed expression.

"Oh no, no no no hell to the fuck-"

"YES!" the ROB yelled out holding his hand up

 _SNAP!_

 **Chapter 1.2 end**


	3. Chapter 1C

**Chapter 1.3 Surf's up mother fucker!**

"-NO!" Hamish yelled as he suddenly found himself sitting on the board and in water and also with a Water 7 being nowhere near where he is now. "Oh fuck to the hell no." Hamish muttered as he could hear it, the wave.

It sounded like a waterfall but in reverse which in a way was ironically correct in this weird case, it go closer closer and all Hamish could do was just sit there and accept his fate.

"I'm about to surf the big one… son of mother fucking WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEE!" Hamish shouted at the top of his lungs as he felt wave finally come and slowly push him up alongside the board, the force of the push more or less actually forced him to stop sitting on the board and actually lay down on it.

"Shit shit shit shit, don't fall off don't fall off don't fall off." Hamish repeated to himself as he held on for dear life.

"Oh come on quit being a Baby!" Hamish heard from the side of him and knew exactly who it was.

"Fuck you, you pushed me into this!" Hamish roared over the wave as he suddenly wobbled and quickly tried to stop from wobbling.

"Oh calm down you sissy look how about i do you a favor and just hold the board straight so you stand up on it deal?" the ROB said as hamish grit his teeth and shook his head.

"No fuck I don't want to do, I in fact never truly wished to do this, NOW GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Hamish yelled at the ROB who just shook his head and held his hand up.

"Fine looks like I'm doing this the hard way."

 _SNAP!_

With that Hamish blinked and suddenly found himself now standing on the board with his own two feet.

"Oh no." Hamish muttered as he tried to gain his balance, which was not easy if he was being honest.

"Oh please you ride long board's this should be a cake walk." the ROB said as Hamish gritted his teeth and openly ignored talking to the ROB seeing as he now had a more pressing matter to attend to and that was trying not to fall off and die to the single most dangerous wave in this world.

"Hmph maybe some music should help." the ROB said with a smirk as he pulled a beats by Dre speaker pill out of his hoodie and it just started playing some strange music.

"Tiptoe by the fucking window, REALLY!?" Hamish yelled as the ROB simply roared in laughter.

"I know I know this shit is perfect, but not your type of music, fine fine let's just play something more… rhythmic." the ROB said as he grin did not falter as the song suddenly changed and Hamish froze and slowly turned his head to give ROB the blankest look he could give at the given moment.

"Misirlou are you fucking serious?" Hamish rhetorically questioned as ROB's grin continued to me wide as ever.

"Yep now get to surfing, here i'll duct tape this to the board for support." the ROB said as he quickly duct taped the speaker to the board before finally disappearing once again.

"God mother fucking-Oh shit!" Hamish quickly stopped himself as he quickly remembered he had to keep his balance while the song continued to play through the air.

"Ok surfing… turning is based on the pressure caused by the rear foot pressing down on the back of the board, in this case my right foot and then all i need to do i lean into the turn to well turn, just like long boarding." Hamish mumbled to himself as he calmed himself down and slowly tested that theory by slowly pushing down and leaning to right slightly, watching and feeling as the board and himself started to turn and then slowly leaned left and then turned back to the middle of where he was surfing.

"If wasn't the fact I'm up by 75 feet in the air i was be so stoked that worked." Hamish said as he looked up and saw Water 7 was coming up.

"*Inhales, exhales* fine you wanted a show-" Hamish paused to bend down and increased the volume of the beats pill up to maximum and pressed the skip song feature. "Your going to fucking get one."

 **Play I am all of me by Crush 40**

As the song started up Hamish grinned as he instantly recognized the song playing.

Standing up Hamish narrowed his eyes looking down at the bottom of the wave as different types of debbre from sunken ships, driftwood was picked up with the water, and more or less presented quite the problem.

"Oh no you don't!" Hamish yelled out pressing his right foot down, leaning to the right as to move out the path of the debre or tried to.

"Whoa!" Hamish mumbled out of shock feeling the board ride over a piece of plank of wood. "Shit!" Hamish yelled as he felt both him and board bounce up off the wave and when he landed back on the wave again He bounced a couple times and more or less swerved left to right, his body leaning all over the place as he tried not to fall over.

"Oh shit shit shit!." Hamish said through gritted teeth as he tried to regain control.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Ahahaha I knew this was going to be good when he started to take this seriously. Ahahaha!" the ROB laughed watching from his couch while Hamish was yet again sent up into the air.

"Ahahaha oh lets make it even more interesting shall we!" the ROB said as he pressed a button on his remote watching as the tv turned back to the tornado which managed to pick up and rip a nearby building off from the back streets of water 7.

"Oh yeah let it rain baby! Let it fucking rain!" the ROB roared watching as the building was sent flying up into the air at such a height that when it came down a large dark shadow loomed over Hamish's body.

"Oh no." the ROB heard as Hamish took a sharp right leaning turn as the screen showed that when the building crashed into the wave a large splash was heard just behind Hamish.

"Oh we are not done, not done at all." with another press the tornado continued to pick more and more buildings from the backstreets and flung over the panic surfing rider who was, more or less, trying not to die than trying to look cool at the moment.

"Shit shit shti!" Hamish yelled leaning left and right to avoid more falling debris as well as random debris that the wave picked up and threw him up into the air.

"If I ever get the fuck out of this, I will never make fun of surfers ever again!" Hamish said while the ROB continued to watch in more avid glee as the screen different angles that seemed to be quite heart attack worthy.

"Hmmm I feel like I'm missing something here, hmmmm oh I know a Sea King!" the ROB exclaimed pressing another button as from the wall of water behind hamish came out the head of a large shark like Sea King.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!?" Hamish roared in horror as he just looked behind to see the humongous creature's head pock out of the wall of water.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Hamish yelled leaning forwards hoping he could speed up before the sea king decides to try eating him whole.

While the ROB openly was getting more and more invested in his fun, he had to put on hold though when he suddenly got a call.

 **Stop song**

 _99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down pass em around now you got-_

"Yo who is it?" the ROB answered his phone while his eyes never left the screen.

"Huh, wait what do you mean you're coming over to visit me in a week? What no no no don't drop em off, what the hell am I going to… alright, alright, alright no need to fucking yell at me, geez. Fine I'll that up as well, alright bye." the ROB then hung up and groaned feeling the oncoming dread a teen would feel when they got the call from their parents telling you they are coming home then and now.

"Son of-tsh there goes my fun, alright i'll see you later you, I got some errands to run." the ROB mumbled before disappearing from his blank white space that he called home.

 _ **Linebreak**_

20 minutes later

After the ride of the lifetime where Hamish lost count of the time he had nearly died from that ride he had finally hit Water 7 or well more like crashed right into it.

"Aaaaaaaaargh I hate my life." Hamish moaned as he casually laid on the grass of the Water 7 Galley La shipwright warehouses. "When will this ROB just get bored and drop me back home." Hamish mumbled as he felt beyond drenched at this point and knew that if he didn't get anywhere warm he was going to suffer either a serious cold or hypothermia.

And he would rather not get either one of those thank you very much.

"Hey wasn't that the same guy that straw hat girl was running with before?" a random shipwright worker questioned one of his buddies.

"You're right he is, wonder why he's out here, come on lets get him to his crew." the buddy said as the quickly pulled Hamish up and dragged him off towards the straw hats and was more or less to damn tired to make a verbal protest or correct them, Hamish just let it happen and just wished this would all just end.

 **1.3 end**


	4. Chapter 2A

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS**

 **Ok for the sake of people probably not understanding the next following 2. series is going to be laid out in between the small transition between water 7 and Enies Lobby AKA rocket man.**

 **Also for that one reviewer, yes I have currently have written one of the most insane and active ROB's you have ever seen and trust me he gets more interesting further down the line, trust me for I am insane enough to write him.**

 **Now onto the reading!**

* * *

 **2.1 A Luffy sized monkey wrench**

When the two shipwrights dropped Hamish off Chopper immediately went over to check with him while everyone else looked around the sea train known as rocket man.

"Hey chopper, how are you?" Hamish said in a tired and drenched state.

"What happened to you? And why are you this drenched?" Chopper questioned Hamish as he simply held up his finger

"I surfed Aqua Laguna… Don't ask how even I wouldn't believe it and we're in the grand line for fuck sakes." Hamish simply said while Chopper just stared in surprise of the sudden answer.

"You surfed Aqua laguna!?" Chopper yelled in shock causing two of the other crew to look over in curiosity.

"Wait what?" the man known as Roronoa Zoro questioned looking over to where shopper was holding some random guy and did he hear him right?

"Whooooooa that's so cool!" the other crew member roared in excitement while he jumped out of the passenger cart and sprinted directly over to where Chopper and Hamish was with stars in his eyes.

"You surfed that giant wave!? What was it like! Tell me what was it like!" the captain of the crew known as Monkey D Luffy yelled directly into Hamish's face.

Hamish on the other hand froze as he instantly had flashbacks to what happened, the debbre, falling buildings and that Sea King.

"Blagh." Hamish ultimately ended up saying as he felt his head tip back as he just passed out from the sudden influx of memories that rushed through his head.

"Ah, oh no he passed out from the shock!" Chopper exclaimed as he quickly picked up Hamish and took him into the carriage. "He's going to need some serious rest, hopefully he'll wake up before we get to enies." Chopper said while Zoro just stared with a uncaring look on his face.

"Hold on Chopper, why are we taking this guy along with us anyway?" Zoro questioned as Chopper just stopped mid step up from the to the carriage

"Huh?" Chopper said giving Zoro a confused look. "Oh uh well… huh I don't know I kinda just thought he would come along…" Chopper said giving Zoro a frown.

"Yeah well I don't like it, I don't know this guy and-"

"Let's bring em along!" Luffy said jumping in with a large grin on his face.

"Wha-that's what i'm trying to say you idiot!" Zoro yelled with his shark tooth like glare while Luffy just giggled.

"Oh come on it'll be alright this guy seems interesting as well, so why not take him along, who knows he might be able to help us save Robin." Luffy said as Zoro just blinked before letting out a sigh seeing as how his captain wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"*Sigh* fine but if he starts something I'm knocking him out." Zoro said with the shake of his head while folding his arms.

Chopper in the meantime quickly got to removing most of Hamish's in order to dry him off as quickly as he could.

"Don't worry we'll take care of you." Chopper said as Hamish groaned and opened his eyes.

"Chop-per? Why am I half naked?" Hamish questioned in confusion as he was laid on a couch while he was indeed only in his underwear.

"Sorry we need to dry you up and your clothes are completely soaked good news i brought you some extra clothes because well it was the smart idea." Chopper said with a smile as he held out a pile of clothes for Hamish who sat up and rubbed his head.

"Alright, pass me a towel then." Hamish said as Chopper did so before moving backwards to give Hamish some room while he dried himself off.

' _Guess this is the start to Enies lobby, argh what the hell am i doing here.'_ Hamish though as he finished drying himself and picked up the clothes he was given. ' _It was that dumbass of a ROB that put me here, I mean what the fuck do i do now? Jump along with the adventure and go with everything the ROB throws at me? Fuck the only time I had to even think about anything I was fucking interrupted by the fucking prick and he sent me fucking surfing aqua laguna.'_

Hamish finally slipped on the last piece of clothing before making his way to the exit his eyes determined to no longer take any shit from anyone or any-

"Hey your awake cool!" hearing the sudden yell Hamish looked down and blinked in shock as he saw the grinning form of Luffy.

"Uh...what?" was Hamish honest response while Luffy just chuckled.

"So I take it you know what's happening, right?" another voice popped up gaining Hamish's attention towards the arms folded Zoro.

"Yeah, you're going off to go get your crewmate back." Hamish simply said walking down the steps.

"Yep… Wanna help us?" Luffy asked instantly with a smile as Hamish stopped mid-step.

"...Nah you got this, don't need me getting involved." Hamish said as he ultimately decided that this was going to be his first resistant action towards the ROB and his entertainment..

"Aaaaah." Luffy said as he looked somewhat sad about how Hamish just turned him down.

"Anyway I'm not apart of the crew." Hamish said walking down the steps before finally walking off towards the exit.

"Then what if you were apart the crew then?" that question made Hamish stop and turn to give Luffy the most complexed look he ever had.

"Straw hat said whaaat?" Hamish asked in his best impression of a stereotypical black woman and to his credit he was pretty accurate.

"L-Luffy you can't be serious." Zoro commented feeling more shocked

"Yep, join my crew and help us get our crewmate!" Luffy exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air as he had the biggest smile on his face.

…

…

…

' _Well look at that ROB, Luffy threw a wrench at my plans of resistance.'_

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Huh… that came out of nowhere." the ROB said with a perplexed expression on his face while he was at a supermarket check out.

"What is?" the check out lady asked curious as to what this ROB was on about.

"A wild Luffy threw a wrench at my plans… huh so that's what it feels like." the ROB said with a shrug pulling out his wallet.

"Oh it happens to the best of them don't worry, Ok that will be $54.95." the checkout lady said as the ROB quickly paid for his groceries.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh fuck it, let's get this shit over with it." Hamish said shaking his head and walked back to the carriage knowing fully well if he argued with the rubber brain idiot he was going to just get a headache from how stupid the argument was going to be if he denied.

"That was a quick decision." Zoro commented honestly surprised that Hamish agreed instantly.

"Look I know idiots and this one looks like he's going to annoy me into joining… don't know how I can help though, so don't expect much out of me." Hamish admitted to the green haired swordsman who simply nodded, understanding what Hamish mean't.

"Just try not to die then." Zoro said dignifying Hamish with a small smirk watching as Hamish just stepped inside the carriage while he waved back at the swordsman.

' _God damn my fucking luck.'_ Hamish last thought before he sat himself down on the couch, leaning back while he closed his eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

 **Chapter 2.1 end**


	5. Chapter 2B

**Chapter 2.2 weapon puppy?**

The next time Hamish woke up he found himself no longer on the couch he had situated himself on but on the floor of the carriage.

"Huh? The fuck?" Hamish mumbled sitting up while he rubbed his eyes to waked himself up a little.

"Well look whos awake, hey Hamish!" chopper cried out with a wave while shook his head and walked over to the young adult who just grunted before slowly pulling himself up onto his feet.

"Sup… I take it we are already on our way?" Hamish asked Chopper as he nodded.

"Yep." Chopper said watching as Hamish went through some basic stretches just to wake himself up before probably ultimately going back to sleep seeing as the entire train ride was going to be boring as all living hell for the young adult.

Well as boring as you can expect with the straw hats of course.

"Ara ara looks like your up and about." Zoro said with a small smirk as he sat on the floor of the carriage as three very burly men sat next to him.

"...Who are you guys again?" Hamish asked as he kinda remembered these guys, but not that well.

"We're apart of Gally La Punk!" the blonde man roared at Hamish while he just blinked in more confusion before remembering that Galley La was apart of Enies lobby.

"...Oh ok." Hamish dismissed walking towards one of the nearby windows of the carriage while the blonde man started to yell obscenities at Hamish.

' _Fuckin hell I'm tired.'_ Hamish thought opening up one of the windows to pop his out of to use the sudden fresh breeze and water that slapped in the face to help him wake.

"Hello." Hamish heard as he slowly turn to the right as he saw the ROB sitting on the side of the carriage or well literally in this case.

"...Uuuuuh hi?" Hamish greeted back while watching the ROB was casually defy basic physics and logic while eating instant ramen.

"How was your sleep?" the ROB asked casually.

"Twas alright… why are you defying logic?" Hamish questioned as the ROB took a minute to pause in his eating ramen.

"*Gulp sigh*... Because it's fun." the ROB said with a snarky smile on his face that would usually annoy the young adult, but since he's just woken up and he frankly does not give a flying fuck.

"Can I get a weapon or something to deal with the incoming cunts?" Hamish casually questioned while the ROB tapped his chin in thought.

"Depends… what do you want?"

"A Devil fruit."

"Denied."

"A rifle."

"Denied."

"A gun."

"Denied."

"Boxing glove on a spring?"

"Mmmm denied."

"A sword."

"Denied."

"A….dog?" Hamish finally asked not really sure why he asked but decided to just roll with it.

"...you know what, sure catch." the ROB said as he pulled out what looked like a gray and white furred puppy

"Oh shit!" Hamish yelped quickly pulling his hand out through the window just to catch the small pup just before it hit the sea.

"The fuck dude!" Hamish yelled holding the puppy close to himself before glaring at the ROB.

"This is Zwei's twin brother Ein." the ROB casually commented with a shrug.

"Why do I not believe you." Hamish said giving the ROB a blank look, not even believing him for a second.

"Because your correct." the ROB shamelessly commented with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok then why the hell did you just throw a puppy like it's a weapon then?" Hamish asked as the ROB did in fact throw the puppy like a weapon.

"Because that puppy is the representation of weapon that was fed the dog dog fruit model corgi." the ROB explained going back his ramen casually eating it once again.

"Why the hell did you feed a weapon a devil fruit?" Hamish questioned as the puppy in his hands lightly barked.

"Because I'm a ROB I can do whatever the fuck i want… actually now that i think about it why aren't you panicking that I just threw you a dog?" the ROB questioned, curious as to why his entertainment wasn't making a huge fuss over the fact he just threw a puppy from the side of a fast moving train.

"Because I just woke up 5 minutes ago, so i'm not really in the mood to give a fuck." Hamish bluntly spoke as he gave the ROB the most uncaring face he could ever give.

"...huh point taken… guess i'll leave you be until well ehehehe Enies lobby then." and with that the ROB disappeared out of sight leaving Hamish look back at the puppy who just simply licked his cheek.

"...This is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to explain, since I had to explain my porn stash to my mum." Hamish mumbled to himself before he pulled both the puppy Ein and himself inside to face everyone.

"Huh you were out there a while-Ugh where did you get that puppy!" Chopper yelled in shocking pointing at said puppy causing everyone to turn and look at the semi tired looking hamish who was holding his weapon turned corgi puppy.

"...I found it snooping outside the train?" Hamish plainly explained while everyone just gave him a blank stare as if to say they did not believe him one bit. "Honestly if you think i could have explained it any better then i would but i just can't because… just because." Hamish said excusing himself as he closed the window and sat himself down.

Hamish gave the puppy in his a scrutinized look as he openly wondered what kind of weapon did this little guy turn into? And by the looks of this little thing couldn't be at least 6 weeks old.

"What are you going to do with him?" Chopper questioned as he walked up to Hamish who just continued to stare at the little creature somewhat contempt in wiggling around in his hands.

"Uh keep it, fuck I don't know." Hamish admitted while lightly scratching the puppy's head lightly causing him to lightly whine out.

"Hmm from what he's saying he just wants to stay with you." Chopper said with a smile as Hamish held up the fluffy little thing.

"Fine, looks like i'm bringing a puppy to this thing." Hamish said as the puppy openly barked and wagged his tail.

Putting the puppy on the ground Hamish watched it stumble around on its stubby little legs as it tried to get used to walking around the speeding carriage.

"Your seriously going to bring a puppy to a in coming war zone." the blonde haired man from before said giving Hamish scrutinizing look.

"We have a reindeer going into battle… your argument is redundant." Hamish said blandly staring at the blond as he looked ready to pop a vein before turning his head to continue watching the puppy jump and waddle around until it stopped just in front of Nami as she looked down and smiled at the little thing.

"So what are you planning on naming him?" Chopper wondered watching how Nami kindly crouched down to pet the fluffy thing.

"Ein." Hamish simply said watching how the little girl and the weird bunny rabbit quickly joined in playing with the puppy.

"Ein? That's a strange name." Chopper said as Hamish gave him a blank stare.

"Our captains name is Luffy, think about that for a second." Hamish said before he rubbed his eyelids feeling even more tired than before. "Ok I'm going back to sleep wake me up before we get to this place will ya?" Hamish asked as he laid himself on the ground, using his arms and pillows. "Also look out for Ein will ya."

And with that fell right back to sleep.

 **Chapter 2.2 end**


End file.
